


Eve

by Erised1186



Series: Mothers [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: AU season 3: Eve leaves Heaven when she sees Cain and Lucifer working together. What would that change? Everyone has been saying Lucifer is boring then Eve shows up. When has Eve ever accused him of being boring? Eve knows what her son, Cain is up to and plans on putting a stop to it once and for all. She also plans on having fun and excitement along the way.
Series: Mothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU After Lucifer realized Pierce is Cain season 3. This is still a WIP but mostly complete.

A/n I got a beta reader! kcbookslove has graciously agreed to take this story on and I look fwd to our partnership on this. I will be making edits so you might notice some changes. 

Eve arrived on earth not as clueless as everyone thought she was. She may have originated from Adam’s rib but has greeted and talked to all the people who reached the Silver City. Adam wasn’t the greatest conversationalist unless it was something he saw on ESPN so often socializing was her source of entertainment.

One of the latest people she spoke to was a Father Frank Lawrence. He actually came face to face with Lucifer and died in his arms. He described him as being 'lost'. Searching for something but not quite realizing what it was yet. Father Frank said Lucifer was crying as he died. Which didn’t sit well with Eve. She was concerned.

Now her own son was using him to remove his mark from God as punishment for killing her sweet and gentle Abel. Cain needed to be stopped before his actions hurt her Lucifer further.

She found a back door and made her escape. It wasn’t really difficult. The difficult part was leaving her dusty tomb and making her way to ‘the City of Angels' without any form of ID or cash. Eve finally found a private cargo plane that was transporting supplies and stowed away.

Eve walked into the precinct in a white dress nicked from a Laundromat. It was late so she wasn’t sure who was around but then she saw Lucifer talking to a perky brunette through the glass of a room further ahead. She seemed to be gesticulating while talking to him  
as he looked at her fondly. She then even hugged him! Eve narrowed her eyes feeling jealous. ' _Hmm... Maybe they were just friends._..?'

Climbing down the staircase leading to the bullpen, Eve began to move across the room, not paying attention to anyone else around her. Suddenly she heard A startled voice exclaim, "Mom?". Cain had spotted her first. Hearing their mysterious lieutenant and the tone of his voice, people working in the bullpen stopped what they were doing to watch.

Hearing Pierce, even Lucifer came out of Ella's lab to find out what had surprised the immortal so. As soon as his gaze fell on the first woman, he paused and breathed out in shock “Eve?” when he heard that.

“Hey Luce. Long-time no see”, she said coyly.

Lucifer quickly gathered himself and went brought back his devilishly charming persona, hoping no one caught onto his shock. “I’m surprised to see you. Is Dad aware of your presence? Here? In _Los Angeles_?”

Eve shook her head no. “I snuck out," she said shaking her head, “What can I say, I’ve always been a bit of a rule-breaker. But you know that” Eve finished with a slight smile.

“I do.” Lucifer grinned.

Getting increasingly annoyed (and mildly disturbed, but he didn’t let that show on his face) at the direction of the conversation, “What will he do when he finds out?” Pierce asked Lucifer trying to get back on track.

“Your guess is as good as mine. It’s not like he is actually going to respond. I haven’t seen him since I was booted out. Ask Amenadiel, he might have some sort of insightful theory,” Lucifer advised.

“Amenadiel is not my biggest fan at the moment,” Pierce said.

“Yes, I saw the state of my club after the two of you were done. Firing a gun in a crowded room?” The Devil quirked his eyebrow at the immortal. Pierce silently glared at Lucifer a warning look to stop him from talking further.

Seeing that the conversation needs to be diverted, Eve explained, “It’s so boring there! I’ll go back in a few weeks but I need some excitement and surely, I’m due a lifetime or two of it. Also, When I saw my son and Lucifer working together I had to come see,” Eve explains.

“Lucifer knows boring, right? Isn’t that what Amenadiel accused you of being,” Dan unhelpfully teased. Her Lucifer boring? That just seemed wrong. Eve thought.

“Well, I for one am glad to see you Eve. Do you know where you will stay?” Lucifer asked with an overly cheerful smile and walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Pierce kept glaring at him.

“I was hoping with you.” Was her reply, as she got closer to him and stroked his arm.

“Oh, hell no!” Pierce interjected, raising his voice almost to a shout. “You will stay in my spare room, _”_ he declared, pointing at her, as more of an order _._ _Like father like son_ , thought Eve. This could work in her favor so she reluctantly agreed with a bland smile.

\--

Hearing their usually unflappable lieutenant exclaim in shock had attracted the attention of the people working in the bullpen. When Lucifer joined in on the conversation all of them went back to being disinterested, believing this to also be a part of his so called ‘Devilishness’. Only Chloe, Ella and Dan kept an overly close attention to the trio’s conversation.

After Pierce dragged his mother away to take her to his home, the detectives and the forensic scientist grabbed Lucifer and dragged him away in Ella’s lab for an informal interrogation (or that’s what they told themselves, otherwise they would have taken him to the actual interrogation room).

“How well do you know Pierce’s Mom?” Chloe asked.

“Biblically,” Lucifer replied smirking.

“You had sex with her? Was it recent?” Ella asked.

“No, ancient history. My first, really. We were both young but she was more experienced.”

“Ha, so you don’t really get to have any say when it comes to Charlotte .” Dan added.

“What does your Father have to do with this?” Chloe asked.

“He set Eve up with Pierce’s Father and they both have been living at the Silver City. If she truly snuck out there will be consequences. No one leaves unless forced and very few that have left have been able to return.”

“Like you?” Ella asked.

“Yes, Miss Lopez exactly.” Lucifer said.

\--

Eve somehow got Cain to agree with her going to Lux to partake on the fun she had been missing out on, on her first night there. She was drinking and partying. Maze were also there that night curious about this new addition to her life. 

Maze and Eve immediately hit it off, to the demon’s surprise, with Lilith being their bonding factor. “Lilith tamed the beasts of the night! Stupid, perfect Lilith” Eve grumbled, talking about Adam’s constant pining and him comparing her with his first wife. Eve dislike was based on her jealously of Adam’s constant comparison. “That’s not how Lilith would have done it.”

“She wasn’t perfect.” Maze had replied; and the rest of their conversation was just them getting closer.

\--

Two days later, Eve was at the station bored . Cain had dragged her here so she wouldn’t snoop around while he was out. “I am board.” She whined to Lucifer at Chloe’s desk. Lucifer took out his wallet and gave her a wad of cash.

“Why, don’t you have a shopping trip? Buy new things, and explore the latest fun things, you didn’t come here with much. It’s on me,” Lucifer offered.

“What? By myself? But that’s no fun,” taking the money presented to her, Eve replied with a sad pout. Then immediately brightening she turned toward Chloe, “Ooh! How about you come with me?” 

Chloe opened her mouth to argue against her involvement in the outing when suddenly the lieutenant appeared behind her shoulder, making her jump. “That’s an excellent idea Decker. Take the day go with her. Take Lopez too.” 

Seeing that she was getting a half day off no there were no cases ongoing Chloe agreed to the outing and sent off a text to Linda inviting her along. She may need backup.

“Okay.” She gave up.

-

Dr Linda Martin has patients till her lunch hour. She joined the rest of the ladies coming from the police precinct to eat.

It was at lunch when they were talking.

Eve was trying to get to know her new friend group. They were in Lucifer and her son's life so she will be seeing them often. She talked about her son's _she was a mother after all_ and she had gotten Chloe to open up about Trixie and her family and why she switched from actress to cop. Ella spoke on being raised with her brothers and her faith. Ella found out Eve believed in God and was excited to have another friend that did. Linda described meeting Maze for the first time and how they became friends. 

After they finished Lunch Eve asked a question that has been on her mind since they sat down.

“So, who here had sex with Lucifer?” Eve inquires genuinely curious.  
  


''Not me. I mean he offered when we met and _I_ _was_ tempted but it was at a crime scene! Then we entered the friend zone and it would be too weird," Ella said. Chloe actually looked relieved at that. She always had her suspicions given how close Ella and Lucifer seemed at times.

"I haven't but you were his first. Tell us what a young Lucifer was like,” Chloe said honestly curious.

“He was independent, like to think things through by himself, creative, talented. Not really traits his father encouraged,” Eve described.

“His Father?” Questioned Ella worried.

“Horrible. My son made a mistake in his youth and he gave him the harshest punishment. He sent one of his children to mark him it wasn’t pleasant.”

“How does he get away with that?” Chloe asked.

“All-powerful, all – knowing, sanctimonious prick.” Eve said taking a bite of her food.

“Mobster or cult leader? Ella questions.

“God, this is a bummer of a topic. I am texting Maze to join us. We are supposed to be spending Lucifer’s money and I am the only one who brought anything. You all need to purchase something before the day ends. Since my son chose you, then you all must be close to Lucifer.”

“He pays me a lot and that has brought me a lot as is,” Linda offered.

“Ah yes his shrink who knows all. My son mentioned you. Has Lucifer really become boring like the corrupt cop said?” Cain was describing the friends that Lucifer made so she only knows them by his descriptions.

Chloe smiled at her ex- husband’s description but defended, “He played one game of Monopoly and karaoke with my eight-year-old. He did allow a glitter unicorn to be face pained on his cheek.”

“Tell me you have pictures!” Ella squealed.

Chloe took out her phone and opened it to her Lucifer photo album earning an interesting from Linda. Chloe ignored scrutinizing look from Dr. Linda and shared the photos and video she took of Trixie painting it on him.

“How sweet!” Dr. Linda said.

“Unfortunately, with Amenadiel and now Dan teasing him he probably won’t come back for a while.”

“I have never seen him that relaxed,” observed Eve. Now she was even more determined to protect Lucifer from her son. This wasn’t her Lucifer in the video. He has changed for the better. He is no longer Devilish bad boy and Eve vowed to safeguard his happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n It will be later season 3. Charlotte knows. Eve gains support. 

It was late afternoon and Eve found herself in a red dress at Lux sitting in a booth alone. It was early too early for Lucifer to make an appearance. The workers were setting up for the nights festivities largely ignoring her except to offer her an occasional drink. Eve was joined by a surprised guest. He just sat next to her in the booth a waiter automatically bringing him a Cosmo’s with an umbrella in it. 

“What are you doing here Eve?” Amenadiel questions accusingly. 

“I am just here for a bit of fun. Adam was ignoring me. I needed an adventure,” Eve said her practiced excuse coming out with little effort.

“Luci is not as you remembered. He has changed. He is my test and I must help him.” He said drinking his drink.

If Meani really was trying to help him he is focusing on the wrong person thought Eve.

“If you truly are to help him then how are you going to protect him from my son?” Eve questions.

“Is that why you are here? To help Cain?” Amenadiel jumps to the wrong conclusion as usual thought Eve.

“The opposite actually. Lucifer is trying to kill Cain and great harm will become of him if he succeeds,” Eve warns.

“It that a threat?” Amenadiel pushes.

“NO!” Eve said exasperated. “I want to protect him. I know he is no longer mine but that doesn’t change my feelings towards him regardless. If he is your test how are you helping him?” Eve asks. 

“By not helping him. I gave your son the mark. I won’t help him remove it.” That was new information to Eve and she put it to the back of her mind for future use. Amenadiel permanently marked her son. That will not go unpunished. 

“So, by not helping you think you are helping? It is time you take a more active step to remove my son from your brother’s life,” Eve suggested gently. For now, it would serve her well to have Amenadiel on her side. 

“There is a legal way to go about this. I will consult an attorney Charlotte Richards to help. She knows about us. Lucifer and Chloe must get together and Cain needs to get out of the way.”

Amenadiel sipped the rest of his cosmos in silence. They both were never comfortable in each other’s presence. The only member of that family Eve was ever comfortable around was Lucifer. The rest were tools used by their Father. Always reporting back to him. 

Maze came by later that night and brought her to the private party they were having in the penthouse. This was Eve’s idea of fun that she wanted. Maze introduced her to several of the regulars including a group of Britney’s. It was the most fun Eve had in a long time. Even though Lucifer was the host and he was participating it almost seemed as if he was going through the motions and not truly enjoying himself. To Eve it just confirms her hypothesis that this wasn’t the Lucifer from the garden. 

Eve brought it up with Maze while they were in a corner alone. “He is different,” She pointed out. 

“He is pining over Chloe still. Once she marries your son he will get over it and decide that Hell is better than dealing with human emotions,” Maze said as if trying to convince herself.

“Did you ever find anyone?” Eve enquires.

“There was this bounty in Canada but it wouldn’t have worked out. He did ask me to run away with him.”

“Oh, that sounds so romantic. Why didn’t you?” 

“Hey! No side parties join the group,” Lucifer calls to them. They got up and joined him on the bed.

\--

Eve spent the night with Maze, Lucifer and two guys. When she arrived home the following morning she hoped it was late enough that Cain was already at work. Eve was disappointed that he was still there.

“I waited for you Mom. You could have called. That’s why I got you the cell phone,” Cain said.

No, thought Eve. He got it so he could track her. “I was having fun. You should try it sometime son. Though Amenadiel made me angry. I wanted to smack him or kick him in his balls.”

“Did he hurt you? I am not his biggest fan at the moment either. If he touched or threatened you I will make him pay." Cain said angrily.

“No, he didn’t hurt me. He cursed you!” Shared Eve.

“I know Mom. Lucifer found out and I fought Amenadiel afterwards.” Cain informed.

“We need a better revenge. No one curses my son without punishment.”

“We can think of something together later,” Cain was pleased it seemed his mother was on his side. He just needed to make sure she stayed away from Lucifer. 

“I need to get to work. Do you have plans for the day? I can drop you off somewhere.” Cain offered. 

“I need to freshen up maybe take a nap. Dr. Linda is picking me up for a late lunch,” Eve said firmly. Cain will not control her as his father attempted.

\---

Eve did meet up with Dr. Linda but it was for an appointment not for Lunch. There are some things she wanted confirmation of and wanted to get off her chest. 

“Lucifer said you can put it on his tab,” she said when she sat down.

“Okay, leaving Heaven must be a change for you.” Dr. Linda started.

“No, I am fine. Lucifer and his friends including you, have been great. I am here because my son is planning on destroying Lucifer and the cost might be too great to bear for Lucifer. Lucifer’s father said, whoever kills Cain will suffer a sevenfold vengeance.” That is exactly what he is trying to have Lucifer do. It might end but it won’t end well.” 

“Have you spoken to Lucifer?” Dr. Linda questions knowing her advice could have cosmic repercussions. 

“I can’t get him alone! Cain is always around even when I managed to get into Lux.”

“Maybe that I could help facilitate. An appointment with him and you can show up. I just don’t want Lucifer to think it is an ambush or intervention.”

“He would just bolt,” Eve said knowingly.

“Exactly!” Dr. Linda said annoyed.

“He has changed, though hasn’t he? Not as violent as before. He is still passionate but more uh I don’t know reserved. Open to new experiences but less impulsive.”

“Lucifer has changed greatly in the last few months alone. Chloe dating your son affects him more than he realized. You knew him well then?” Dr. Linda asks. 

“I thought I did,” Eve said simply. 

\--

Dan and Charlotte were on a date when Amenadiel appeared at Charlotte’s apartment. 

“I am with Dan at the moment. It’s not a good time Amenadiel. Can you come back later?” Charlotte asked.

“No. It’s good that Dan is here I could use a cop’s input and this matter concerns his boss.” Amenadiel said pushing his way into the apartment uninvited. 

“What about Pierce?” Dan asks.

“Well as I understand it. Pierce is the criminal mastermind known as the Sinnerman.” Amenadiel states plainly. 

“What!” Dan shouts angrily. “He is going to marry my ex-wife and is eating dinner with my daughter. He calls me a corrupt cop! Do you have proof?” 

“No. That’s why I am her to ask Charlotte what is needed and for help. It is my mission from father to help Lucifer and Chloe get together and Pierce is in the way.”

Charlotte realized the implication. This is a mission from God. “I am in,” Charlotte said.

“Count me in. I can’t believe I am saying this but I am team Lucifer all the way!” Said Dan surprised with himself. Lucifer protects his family often risking his own life for both Chloe and Trixie. He would rather Chloe be with someone he could trust. Dan might not like Lucifer but it amazes him to admit that he does trust the man.

Up next: Eve makes a discovery that could have dangerous consequences for Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have 3 stories that I am working on now including a Christmas story, Ella finds out during Boo is normal, and a Big Bang Theory cross over for my smart Lucifer series (Lucifer vs Sheldon). I could use a Beta Reader for this and older stories posted. Any recommendations/volunteers? I finally have a tumblr: ellaghostfriend. I might start posting stories there or pieces of them first. This should be 4 chapters maybe 5 if I decide to write an interlude with just Maze/Eve. Suggestions welcomed. Thanks for comments/kudos.


End file.
